Beautiful liar
by Mylittleworldandmydreams
Summary: Seamus avait tout d'une vie heureuse, et pourtant, malgré sa femme, ses enfants, son travail qu'il aime...quelque chose lui manque, et cela depuis des années...


**Oui, j'existe toujours.**

 **Il s'agit d'une "scène coupée" de ma future fiction "Et la lionne succomba aux crochets du serpent", qui est une fiction se concentrant sur Lily Luna Potter. Je ne sais pas encore quand je vais la publier, mais ce ne sera pas avant un bon moment malheureusement ^^**

 **Sur ce, j'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Depuis longtemps, Seamus Finnigan se demande s'il a réellement réussi sa vie. Dés la fin de la guerre jusqu'à aujourd'hui, cette question trotte parfois dans son esprit. Pourtant, il n'est pas devenu un homme peu convenable ou misérable.

Il est retourné à Poudlard peu après la reconstruction de celle-ci, a eu des ASPIC satisfaisant et est devenu au bout de quelques années, un des employés de son patron, Weasley, chef du Service du détournement de l'artisanat moldu, auquel il espère un jour prendre sa succession. Il s'est marié avec une des anciennes camarades de Gryffondor, Lavande Brown, qui malgré quelques cicatrices laissées par Greyback, reste toujours aussi belle. Ils sont mariés en 2005 et ont eu à peine quelques mois plus tard, une petite fille, que Lavande a voulu appeler Perrine. Puis quatre ans plus tard, un garçon, que Seamus a tenu à appeler Harry, comme son ami Harry Potter, même si ce prénom est devenu assez répandu depuis la fin de la guerre.

Bref, tout semble aller bien, sa fille, qui a hérité de la beauté de sa mère, vient de finir sa quatrième année à Gryffondor tandis que son fils va y rentrer à Poudlard dans moins de deux mois, sa femme adore son travail de reporter à Sorcière Hebdo, Seamus adore son travail également pourtant...

Pourtant, quelque chose lui manque...Depuis une vingtaine d'années, Seamus Finnigan a l'impression de vivre la vie d'un autre. Sa femme Lavande est adorable, mais après avoir eu quarante ans, il a l'impression que ce n'est pas elle. Ce n'est pas elle avec qui il se sent...complet... Une seule personne a réussi à le faire sentir réellement heureux...

Il a toujours eu des bonnes relations avec cet individu, même en cinquième année lorsque Seamus s'est fait un peu rejeté de certains gryffondor car, naïf, il ne croyait pas au retour de Voldemort...Lui et cette personne sont restés proches malgré tout. Lorsque la guerre a commencé, l'autre s'est enfui pour sa sécurité et Seamus a été terriblement inquiet. Et lorsqu'il l'a vu à la bataille de Poudlard, il était tellement...soulagé, heureux, choqué...Aucune émotion ne peut définir ce qu'à ressentit Seamus Finnigan à ce moment-là... C'est lorsqu'il l'enlaça que Seamus compris qu'il l'aimait.

Lorsque Harry Potter a été annoncé mort cette nuit là, il est aussitôt parti se balader dans la salle commune pour vider la tête et encaisser le choc. Et il l'a vu. Aussitôt, il s'est avancé et l'a embrassé passionnément, comme si ce baiser allait être le dernier de sa vie. Et il l'a lâché après quelques secondes, réalisant que son geste était trop direct et trop dangereux, avant d'être aussitôt emprisonné par les mains de cette personne, qui l'embrassa encore plus fort qu'il ne l'avait fait. Ils ont fini par faire l'amour dans l'ancien lit à baldaquin de Seamus. C'était bon, doux, intense, passionné, aucun mot ne peut résumer tout ce qu'à ressenti notre Irlandais durant l'acte. Le temps n'existait plus, ni les morts, ni la tristesse, les sorts, les blessés, la peur... Ils n'avaient qu'eux, s'unissant, et seulement eux.

Pourtant à la fin de la bataille, ils se sont séparés. C'est sans doute ce qu'ils devaient faire de mieux. Eux deux, ça n'allait pas marcher, ils sont trop différents. Alors Seamus a essayer de l'oublier, dans les bras de Lavande, dans ce mariage... Mais cet épisode dans la salle commune reste gravé dans sa tête.

Et puis il y a quelques mois, il l'a recroisé, au ministère. Seamus a eu un grand choc en revoyant la personne qui hante encore ses pensées, toujours aussi magnifique, même vingt-deux ans après. Ils ont bu un café, ont parlé de leur vie peu intéressante. Chacun a fait le métier qu'il voulait, mais si l'un avait réussi à se construire une vie, l'autre n'a fait que voyager, en dessinant, toujours seul. Ils ont réussi à se revoir de temps en temps, mais plus le temps passe, plus Seamus se sent mal à l'aise. Il a encore envie d'attraper ses lèvres, les caresser, passer sa langue sur chacune d'elle, les embrasser, les capturer sous ses dents, les lécher, les mordre, les sentir...

Et un jour, il a craqué après que sa main ait frôlé la tienne. N'en pouvant plus, il s'est jeté sur sa bouche, savourant ce geste, ressentant le goût du plaisir et de l'interdit. À la fin du baiser, ils ont eu peur chacun pour l'autre, mais c'est inévitable : ils s'aiment, encore et toujours. Peu importe qu'ils essayent de se fuir, après plus de vingt ans les sentiments ne sont pas partis. Ils ne sont jamais partis.

Le mal est fait maintenant, Seamus a fichu quinze ans de mariage en l'air et il ne regrette rien. Dés qu'ils le peuvent, les deux amants se revoient, un après-midi, un soir, parfois Seamus reste dormir la nuit. Lavande doit se douter de quelque chose, mais il s'en moque presque. Cela fait plus d'un an qu'il n'a plus fait l'amour avec sa femme, il lui arrive même de dormir sur le canapé lorsqu'il rentre un peu plus tard. Un jour ou l'autre, il devra lui dire la vérité et divorcer, il l'a promis à son aimé, cette situation ne peut pas durer... Ses enfants risquent de le détester, mais Seamus sait qu'un jour, ils comprendront...

Seamus s'arrête devant le pas de la porte. Cela fait plus de deux semaines qu'ils ne sont pas se sent comme un adolescent lorsqu'ils se voient, c'est comme s'ils rattrapaient toutes ces années perdues. Un peu tremblant, Seamus toque à la porte et sent son souffle qui s'accélère.

La porte s'ouvre et Seamus a l'impression que son cœur va exploser. Sa peau noire, ses yeux si profonds, ses cheveux bouclés, sa grande taille et ses lèvres... Ses putains de lèvres...

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, lâche son vrai amour.

\- Toi aussi...Dean...

Il avance d'un pas et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Leurs mains se caressent, se griffent presque puis Dean plaque l'homme de sa vie contre la porte, l'embrassant passionnément dans le cou, ce qui la referme en claquant, laissant les deux hommes s'aimer dans l'appartement de Dean Thomas.

* * *

 **Reviews please ? Votre avis m'intérèsse toujours**


End file.
